Nowadays, portable electronic devices gradually have a small thickness and size, and in order to satisfy a user demand, various multimedia functions, such as a moving picture reproduction, an audiovisual communication, an Internet search, game playing, and the like, are added to the portable electronic devices. Therefore, it is difficult for the portable electronic device to secure internal space for mounting several components for embodying a multi-function. In order to reduce a thickness of the portable electronic device, an upper portion, a lower portion, a left portion, and a right portion of a terminal are divided into and used as a space for a battery and a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). In this case, heat is integrated according to a position of a PCB that mounts heat emitting electronic components. Accordingly, heat of the portable electronic device is transferred to a user, and the user experiences an unpleasant feel.
Therefore, in order to reduce power consumption, an enhancement, such as a selection of low power components and optimization of a circuit design, is performed, but much difficulty exists in a component cost and design technology.
Like most electronic products, a portable electronic device has a heat resisting temperature, and when a temperature of the portable electronic device exceeds a specific temperature, the portable electronic device causes a problem, and for example, when a temperature of a semiconductor component rises, a consumption current increases and thus, the heat level increases, whereby a consumption current further increases and thus a temperature further rises. Therefore, an appropriate heat releasing countermeasure is requested.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable electronic device that reduces a temperature of an overheating portion by reducing a partial overheating phenomenon occurring in the portable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.